My Day as the Enemy
by Stormie Night
Summary: Harry and Draco can not stop fighting. This is Dumbledor's last resort before expulsion. AU, H/D


My day as the enemy

If you would have told me two days ago I would be kissing Draco Malfoy of my own free will and enjoy it I would have laughed. If you continued and said he would kiss me back I would have had you committed to St. Mungos. Yet it has happened, here's how...

...........

For the fourth time that week Harry and Draco were rolling around on the ground again and it was only Tuesday. A crowd was forming, yet they had all seen this dance to many times before. The fighting was really becoming a problem. No one was sure how this fight started, maybe it was a continuation of the one after breakfast that Snape had broken up or Harry had hauled off and punched Draco. At the beginning of the year the fights were very impersonal, insults like usual, the occasional spell but never hand to hand. Now it skipped right past the insults and spells to go strait to fists. Currently students see them fighting and walk right past. Everything had been tried to stop the fighting detention, reduction of house points, making the work together, nothing worked. Finally hagrid saw the disturbance and waded through the crowd.

"Enough" he bellowed. Everyone but Harry and Draco jumped. Currently Harry was straddling Draco's lap and had him pinned to the floor. Hagrid shook his head and picked Harry up by the back of his robes, Draco was next. Hagrid walked away from the crowd still carrying them both kicking and swinging at each other. "I'm taking you both to the head master; he will know what to do with you. Harry, I am real disappointed in you, fighting. If your mother could see you now..." Hagrid was babbling. Harry stopped struggling as much.

"But she can't" Harry spit out. Hagrid didn't hear him but Draco did.

"... Here we are, now what was it... Oh right. Liquorish wand" Hagrid said. The gargoyle leapt to the side and Hagrid stepped on the stairs still holding both boys. He knocked on the door at the top.

"Come in Hagrid" Dumbledore called. He was tinkering with a kettle when they walked in with his back to them. "Please place the young gentlemen in the chairs Hagrid." He turned back around. "Lemon drop" he offered a candy dish as Hagrid walked back towards the doors and both boys glared. "Well then, do you boys know why you have been brought here?"

"Yes" Draco replied scathingly "But do you?"

"I don't have to be a seerer to predict that you two were fighting Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore smiled as Draco glared. "Your appearances speak for themselves." Draco had a black eye and split lip, Harry's shirt was torn and a nasty bruise was already forming on his cheek, glasses cracked. "So what are we going to do with you?" He asked rhetorically. "Detention hasn't worked, just gave you another chance to fight. Working together on an assignment had you but fail and again fight. Trying to get you to talk also failed for the same reason. It seems we are at an impasse. Everything we have tried has ended in a fight."

"Let us go then" Draco said and stood to leave.

"Oh don't worry Mr. Malfoy I have another idea. Please sit back down so I can tell you." Draco glared at him, while Harry looked at the headmaster like he had a second head that he obviously kept all his brains in because this head was apparently empty. "As much as the two of you would hate to admit you are very similar." He held up his hand to stem the outbursts. "Perhaps that is why you do not get along." He paused, thinking for a minute. "Anyway you are going to transfer bodies and lives for the day." Both boys' mouths dropped.

"I refuse"

"Are you crazy?"

"Him be me?"

"Me be him?

"Hell no"

"Go bugger yourself."

Dumbledore continued like nothing had happened. "Drink this vial, overnight you will change and by the end of the day may have a greater appreciation of the other." He placed two vials on his desk both boys did not move. "Drink up" they looked at him like he was crazy. "If you refuse to drink I will be forced to expel both of you. The fighting has gotten quite out of hand and we really can not have anymore of this." The boys' eyes opened.

"I am going to tell my father about this." Draco exploded "Crazy old man I will not be wonder boy for a day and I definitely will not let him be me." Draco ranted and Harry found him amusing.

"Going to tell daddy, that's what you always do" he laughed

"Well I don't see you drinking yours scar-head, scared Potter?"

"You wish" and Harry knocked back his vial. Turning to look at Draco's surprised face "Look whose scarred now" He replied. Draco not to be out done drank his.

"Now that is done with, it is up to you boys whether you tell your friends you will be changing places. Have a nice day" Dumbledore ushered them to the door. Neither Draco nor Harry realized what was happening before they were standing at the bottom of the stair case with the gargoyle closing.

"Potter don't you dare do anything stupid tomorrow. Although this could be fun I could break up the golden trio" Draco mused.

"Don't you dare if you do anything you will find that you, or better me as you standing in the great hall in a pink sparkly thong and nothing else doing a nice little dance?" Harry smirked

"You wouldn't dare" Draco was speechless then he realized Harry was smirking and as his features were twisted from normal innocence he looked dangerous. "How about we make a deal" Draco suggested. "We try not to ruin each others lives and get through the day as fast as possible."

Harry looked surprised but thought out the offer, many thought he was reckless and never thought of the consequences before he acted but they were wrong. Most time he just didn't care what the consequences were. "Sure that sounds like a good idea. We don't do anything purposefully to mess up the others lives." Then without a backwards glance they went separate ways.

Harry went back to the Gryffindor common room and Draco went to the slytherin one.

...................

In the Gryffindor abode Harry was sitting watching Ron and Hermione do their homework. At first he was going to wait to do it the next day but realized he couldn't. As he began rapidly scratching away on some parchment Hermione looked at him curiously.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Homework" he replied as he flipped through a text book.

"You just said you were going to wait. Why the sudden change, not that I am complaining" she looked at him curiously.

"I just want to get it done" Harry snapped.

They worked in silence until Harry through his stuff in his bag and stormed upstairs. Hermione was not hurt by his actions but curious. He had been going through mood swings lately but she had yet to figure the reason.

In Harry's room he undressed and got in bed. Sleep wouldn't come. After a few minutes his curtains were opened and a body slipped through. Harry looked up. "Seamus" he smiled as the other boy started undoing his top and kissing his way down.

"Your all tense, relax a little and I will make you forget everything."

Harry laid there and let Seamus take away his worries for a few minutes. The past two months Seamus had been visiting him at night for a few stolen minutes. Neither believed they were in love but Harry needed the release and Seamus was able to distract him for a bit. They were still friends by day but at night had benefits. Harry fell asleep after Seamus was done with his ministrations because he was so high strung lately. Seamus smiled happy he could help him for a few minutes. Harry had so much bottled up. He then curled up next to Harry and fell asleep.

.......

After Draco stormed away from the Headmasters office he returned to his dorm. Stalking through the common room the occupants quickly got the message to stay away from him. In his room he violently destroyed everything by throwing it around the room. How could he have been that stupid to drink the vial. He hadn't been thinking. Potter would never let him forget it. There was a knocking on his door. "Go away" he commanded.

"Draco D'mon Malfoy you open this door right this minute or you will regret it" pansy threatened. She was not a big girl but she packed a mean punch and knew a couple of quite terrifying spells. She was his best friend but he didn't want to hear what she said. Waving his hand the lock popped open and in through the door she sauntered. "You made a big enough mess this time." She eyed the disfigured room, then with one sweep of her wand all was put right. "What did he do this time that has made you so mad?" She questioned honestly concerned.

"Nothing" Draco replied tiredly.

"Nothing? You destroy the dorm room made a first year cry by just looking at him and you say nothing happened. In that case you are nuts." But she eyed him knowing something was wrong. "By the way Blaise was asking about you. What have you done this time? He seems entirely in love with you. I told you to keep away from the slytherins if you are going to break guy's hearts. The slytherins are the only ones who can repay you at night." She took in his appearance. "You aren't even paying attention to me. Get in bed." Draco looked up like he was going to refuse then moved warily to get ready. A little afraid pansy decided to cancel her date for the night and stay with him to keep an eye on Draco. When he got in bed she followed and soon they were quickly they were asleep.

.......

The next morning Harry woke up disoriented. These sheets were too soft to be his, and there was a body on top of him but it was too soft and squishy to be Seamus. He felt around for his glasses before he realized he could see without them. He looked around and saw the head on his chest had blond hair that was long and curly.

"Draco" the body mumbled. "Stop squirming I'm trying to sleep."

Draco, Draco! Shit they really did switch places. He looked down at his hands and realized it was paler than normal; felt his hair and it was also longer. Harry didn't know what to do. Who was this on his chest? Was it Draco's girlfriend, he jumped up and she fell off the bed.

"Dame it Draco what is up with you that hurt." She hissed. Looking rumpled in men's boxers and a t-shirt was pansy.

Harry freaked. He didn't know what to do, and then he remembered he was Draco and tried to act like him. "Sorry Pansy I just realized I have to go to breakfast early if I want to finish my homework."

"What ever, you finished it all yesterday before the fight with Potter. What started it this time? I told you just stay away from him if you don't want to get your pretty face messed up. I will not heal you next time you come crawling to me. I've had enough of it. You could be expelled for hurting the Golden Boy, although he has a mean right hook." She huffed out of the room not giving Harry the time to reply.

Quickly taking a shower Harry decided he better get to breakfast early like he told Pansy. He through on some clothes and grabbed his bag hurrying through the common room. Although Harry had been to the common room once before he got lost on his way up, by the time he walked into the Great Hall he was late, irritated and at a loss of what to do. By instinct he started heading to the Gryffindor table but altered his course before it was too noticeable. Not knowing where to sit he went to Draco's normal seat next to Pansy. She glared at him "Why are you so late? I though you wanted to get to here early. Get side tracked along the way?"

"I stopped by the library" Harry replied looking across the hall he saw him in his seat, next to Hermione and Seamus.

"Did that detour have to do with Blaise? He has been asking about you like I said last night. If you're going to end it with him you better do it soon or he will tell everyone about the two of you." Goading him for a reaction pansy saw panic and confusion not what she expected. Harry tried to respond but was too confused. Pansy took in his appearance finally, his hair was out of place clothes a little wrinkled and didn't have on his family ring. Quickly she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the Great Hall and threw him in a deserted classroom locking the door and putting on a silencing spell. "Who are you and what have you done with my Draco?" she demanded wand drawn in Harry's face.

"Nothing, nothing. I am innocent it wasn't my fault. He is me and I am him" Harry spit out.

"Who are you?" she eyed him.

"Harry… Potter"

Pansy laughed. "Sure" then she paused. "Potter who did this to you" she looked at him; he looked scared but held his ground something not many would do in his place.

"The crazy old coot" she looked at him a little confused. "Dumbledore had us drink some potion so we switched bodies and lives for the day. He thought it would help us stop fighting." He laughed cynically and Pansy eyed him warily.

"So the Golden Boy is not so golden. I knew you were too good to be true. It drives Draco crazy that everyone sees how good you are." She stopped and laughed. "So if you're him then he's you?"

Harry shook his head yes. "How did you know I wasn't him?"

"Your appearance, do you know what a comb is? Secondly you have wrinkles and are not wearing his ring. Hold on" she fixed his appearance and summoned the ring in question. While working Harry remembered something "Shit!" he yelled making pansy jump. "What!" she demanded.

"Seamus" Harry groaned

"What about him?"

"I fell asleep with him in my bed last night. He was probably there when Draco work up." Pansy eyed him "he probably got a very nice wake up too. Damn if he hurts him…"

Pansy laughed "You and Finnigan, the bloody lucky Irish prick. I would have never known. So then you're…" she trailed off

"Gay" Harry finished. "Yes but Seamus isn't my boyfriend just a friend who helps me blow off steam. If he hurts him, I'm never going to hear the end of this, and everyone will find out" Harry groaned

"Well if Draco tells anyone" Pansy smiled "then he will be a hypocrite." Harry stared at the girl. "That's right he's not as strait as you think."

Harry was at a loss. "But you were in his bed this morning" he was confused.

"I canceled a perfectly good date to stay with the little ferret. I was afraid something was wrong when he destroyed the dorm yesterday and didn't want him alone. Were just best friends" she laughed. Pansy had fixed Harry's appearance and looked at her watch. "We have to get to class. Its potions but Snape still likes it if you at least show up at his class on time" she smirked. "Now remember you have to insult Granger and Weasly at least once or everyone will know something is off."

"Fine" Harry replied as they left for class hurrying.

………

Draco woke up to someone kissing and licking his neck. Disoriented and wondering why he couldn't see he gave into the feeling and reciprocated. The other person seemed content to do all the work. As a hand slid below the belt Draco relaxed he let his mind go blank. After he was pushed over the edge a body pressed against him and kissed his ear. "Harry you have to get up" Draco stiffened he forgot. Blindly reaching around for Harry's glasses they were put on his face and his nose kissed. "Looking for those?" Draco saw Seamus Finnigans face close to his. He tried not to react. "I have to go Ron will be waking up soon see you at breakfast" Seamus slid out of the bed and Draco was alone.

Frozen Draco went over the last half hour again in his head. He woke up as Potter, Potter had Finnigan in his bed, Finnigan gave Potter a very nice wake up call, Finnigan had slept in Potter's bed the whole night. That could mean one thing; something besides the switching potion was given to him yesterday causing him to hallucinate. In denial Draco got up and headed for the shower. In the bathroom he saw his reflection in the mirror and saw what kind of body Harry had. Quidditch had been good to him. He also noticed the multiple scars that marred his skin.

Draco got ready in a haze and headed to the Great Hall. He sat down at the Gryffindor table by himself being early apparently. He helped himself to food. Seamus came and sat next to him. Draco wasn't sure how to act. He had just gotten a hand job but he wasn't sure what to think anymore. He looked up as Hermione and Ron walked over. Ron looked as if he just rolled out of bed.

Ron was furious "How come you didn't wake me up" he demanded. "It's a good thing Hermione came up, otherwise I would have missed potions."

Draco wanted to insult him but remembered he was Harry and the threat of the thong popped into his head. "Sorry I forgot" was all he came up with lamely.

Seamus jumped to his defense. "It was my fault" Draco was afraid he would mention the bed incident. "I needed to talk to him about something and woke him up early. He wanted to let you sleep and I held him up longer than I thought."

Ron was quite after that but still glared at Seamus. Hermione looked thoughtfully between the two. Harry looked much better than normal his hair was tamed and clothes matched and fit. Maybe he finally learned the shrinking charm. She was cut off from answering because at that time Harry walked in as Draco and looked distracted and rumpled. This caught everyone's attention. "Ron looks like you weren't the only one that woke up late" Hermione said.

Seamus whistled softly "the just got out of bed look works for him though."

Draco wasn't sure how to respond so stayed quiet seething that Harry did not look immaculate like usual yet he could still look good. Seamus had been eyeing him all morning and when he didn't respond looked worried. The food he was eating Harry hated. After pansy dragged Draco out of the Hall Seamus followed and dragged Draco into an old closet.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with my Harry" he demanded.

Normally Draco would have just scoffed at the irate Irishman but now he was a little scared. "I haven't done anything with him he's me and I am him" Draco babbled. "How did you know?"

"Well first off look at you. I don't think Harry knows what a comb is, your clothes match and also fit. You had to have shrunk them and he always forgets. And lastly you are a looser lover. He always reciprocates in the morning and doesn't stiffen when I say his name" Seamus is looking at him strangely. "Who are you?" He though for a minute the started laughing "Malfoy what the hell happened?"

Draco was stunned by his rant "I am not a loser lover thank you very much I am quite skilled. This morning I was just disoriented" he seethed. "How did you know who I was? Oh right I can pull off the just gotten out of bed look quite right" Malfoy smirked.

"Of course but I do say Harry looks nice actually dressed decently. I will have to have a talk with him" Seamus said thoughtfully.

"I would never have guessed that the Golden Boy was gay or he was dating you" Malfoy said trying to hit a nerve. To his chagrin Seamus laughed.

"Me and Harry dating, right" Seamus looked amused.

"But you and him/me this morning what was that" Malfoy asked confused

"We have an agreement, kind of like friends with benefits. He does not want it to get out that he's gay because he thinks you will make his life hell and doesn't want to make anyone else a target for Voldermort. I help him relax and blow off steam at night because his fights with you make him tense" Seamus smiled. "Anyway I'm not his type. He likes dangerous and untouchable." Malfoy was stunned. Potter gay, friends with benefits with Seamus, likes dangerous. He couldn't speak. Seamus continued "So what happened to the two of you?"

"The bastard" Malfoy said like that explained everything

"So Dumbledore wanted to make you stop fighting, it has been bloody long enough. Whenever you two fight my fun for the evening is severely shortened, Harry can't do many things sore and bruised" Seamus complained.

Malfoy was shocked "Doesn't he go to Pomfrey?" When Seamus shook his head no, "Well the mud-Hermione" he winced "Could fix him."

Seamus laughed "she refused to heal him the week after Pomfrey did when the fist fights started. I can do minor healing but I'm not that good." He looked at his watch "Shit we will be late for potions" he threw open the door and started walking.

Draco was confused "We can just walk in Sev will not take points off… "He trailed off then realized he was Potter. "Shit run he was in a bad mood today at breakfast." Both Seamus and Draco started running.

……..

One minute before potions started there was a collision outside the door. Draco, Harry, Pansy and Seamus all crashed trying to get in the door. It took a few minutes to get the tangle of limbs under control and lot of swearing. When they were done the whole class and Snape were staring at them. Pansy and Seamus pulled the other slytherin and Gryffindor to their sears.

"10 points from Gryffindor for being late and causing a disturbance" he said and smiled meanly. "Today we will be working in partners I assign" he started reading off a list. "Nott Patil,…,Finnigan Parkinson,…, Potter Malfoy" Both boys though big surprise.

Harry who normally moved started to get up but when Draco glared at him sat back down. Draco moved to sit by Harry they both wanted to know how the others morning went. Harry didn't want to beat around the bush. "Pansy knows, does Seamus" he asked quietly under his breath.

"Yes apparently you two have a very open relationship" Malfoy added

"Of course we are friends. Anyway do Ron and Hermione know?"

"No I did have a very eventful morning. I was up quite early and then later accosted in a broom closet" he had to get in the jab.

Harry smirked "Well when I was going through your clothes I found quite a few interesting items" Draco frowned. "Oh yes I think I want to keep them."

"Your being to nice, you could never pull off being a slytherin" Draco shook his head

Harry smirked again "Just you watch. I can be as bad as I want. The only reason I am called the Golden Boy is below the belt, I am sure you have noticed" Harry slid his hand up Draco's leg. Draco slipped when cutting and cut his finger swearing loudly.

"Is there a problem Mr. Potter" Snape asked.

"I cut my finger can I go to Madam Pompfrey" Draco asked. Harry whispered under his breath "not a chance."

"No as punishment for your inattention you can go after class" and Snape turned his back to walk back down the aisle.

"Shit" Draco swore and sucked his finger.

"Can't you heal it" Harry asked.

"No pansy always heals me."

"Give me your hand" when Draco looked at him puzzled he grabbed it. "There that should be good" Harry had fixed his finger.

Draco was surprised "We need to talk after class" he said. "Hang around with Pansy after class."

Harry and Draco then worked in silence until Harry altered Ron and Hermione's potion. Draco looked at him Harry had just gotten them detention. He looked up innocently "That way they will have to stay after class. Anyways Ron was a dick yesterday and I'm sick of Hermione being perfect."

After class Draco, Harry, Seamus and Pansy found an empty room to talk. Harry and Draco are eyeing each other while Seamus and Pansy start to laugh.

"I don't know why you though you could get through the day as the other but you can't do it" Pansy laughed.

"I admit this morning had some slips but waking up with a girl in your bed can be a bit scary" Harry smirked and Pansy playfully hit him.

"Waking up with a guy was a fright too" Malfoy said both Harry and Seamus looked at him. "I never spend the night in their room, to personal."

"What are you going to do about Blaise" Pansy asked.

"He's to clingy, get rid of him" Malfoy stated then looked at Harry "Damn Potter just avoid Blaise today."

"But he's hot that could be fun" Harry pouted

Seamus chimed in "Peep show would be nice. Harry take him and get dirty, I will tape it. Hot!"

"No!" Draco yelled "remember your promise Potter."

"Fine but damn it could be fun. If you're with Ron or Hermione just be quiet they won't notice a thing" Harry suggested.

"Potter you can't be a Slytherin your to good" Malfoy smirked.

"Lets just see" the door handle turned and Harry pushed Malfoy against the desk and kissed him. Pansy and Seamus hid behind the teacher's desk. When the door opened it was Blaise. Blaise could see Harry but not who Draco was. He walked into the room.

"How could you" Blaise demanded

"Sorry what can I say, I'm a bad boy and got tempted, you got old" Harry said imitating Draco.

"But I though…" Blaise trailed off

"Sorry signals must have gotten crossed. Now get, I am busy" Harry leaned back over and ground his hips into Draco making him groan.

"Not a wise move Malfoy, turn you back on an enemy? I though you knew better" Blaise started saying a spell but Harry waved his hand and Blaise flew into the wall. Harry walked over to Blaise making it so he couldn't see Draco.

"No it was you mistake to attack your opponent when there back was turned" he lifted him in the air and deposited him in a closet putting a delay spell to let him out.

Harry turned around and Draco and Pansy jaws were on the floor "How was that? Slytherin enough for you, oh look at the time must get to class." he headed to the door "FYI the sorting hat wanted to put me in slytherin" he smirked and walked out.

Seamus and Harry laughed as they walked out they found a corner. "Are you sure you're ok Harry?" Seamus flicked hair out of is face.

"Sure this could be the vacation I needed. Being Draco isn't that hard, being mean and cutting and all so good? Plus I have pansy" Harry smiled not wanting Seamus to worry.

"You know I worry about you but you can take care of yourself. You know I will always be here to help"

"I know just make sure he doesn't do anything that I wouldn't do" and Harry smirked while Seamus laughed

"That doesn't leave a lot out"

Pansy walked out of the classroom "come on 'Draco' we have class" she smiled at Seamus.

"Coming" Harry yelled and caught up with her

"You're vicious" she stated without preamble. "I guess Draco has been lucky you don't take all your anger out on him. Does Seamus diffuse it?"

"I don't like to be told what to do and Draco always pushes the right buttons plus when I am trying not to lash out at Ron and Hermione he is a good outlet. It is expected and keeps me in persona, plus it is fun to roll around on top of him" he smirked

"When will you change back" she asked

"Tomorrow I think or tonight, he said it was for the day."

"Well this will be fun while it lasts. We need to hang out once you change back your fun."

After their meeting Harry and Draco found it was fun to be each other. Harry could hassle Ron and Hermione a few times and Draco could see how the other side lived. Both learned much from their experiences. After dinner they met up to talk about the day so they would be ready for the morning.

"Well how did the day go" Harry asked.

"Are you always accosted in the hallways by kids asking for things and then glared at by the others" Draco asked

"Yep they don't know whether to fear me because I am mentally deranged or revere me for being the Golden Boy" Harry said sarcastically.

"Well you can keep it. Did you have fun being me" Draco asked

"Of course I could be rude, cruel and condescending and no one though it was out of character" Harry smiled. "I don't want to be like that all the time but sometimes I feel like I will crack because they expect me to be constantly nice"

"You can't always be nice, but then when you take out your anger on me it seems justifiable" Draco laughed. "I guess I can always be your release."

"Thanks Draco. It's late and Ron and Hermione will notice if I am out later you better go back. I hope we will be ourselves in the morning."

"I hate to say it but the crazy coot may have been right this helps me understand you better" Draco laughed. "I feel bad for you. To think that I use to want your attention. You can keep it. But isn't it weird that Ron and Hermione did not notice anything off about you?"

"They have been so caught up in each other lately that they wouldn't notice a flying elephant that did the tap dance on their homework" Harry fumed

"Night Harry hope I don't see you I the mirror in the morning"

"Same to you Draco"

Draco and Harry went to strange beds hopping to wake up in their own. The next morning Harry was woken up by a shrill yell. "Harry what is Seamus doing in your bed" Ron demanded to know.

Harry looked around groggily. Realizing he was in his bed made him happy but then he wondered if the previous day was a dream. Ron's yelling brought him back. "Well Ron it looks like he was sleeping" he responded with loathing sarcasm.

"I see that but why is he in your bed" Ron yelled.

"Maybe he gave me a late night massage" Harry wiggled his eyebrows.

"Your not gay, he's not gay, he's not in your bed. I am leaving" and Ron stormed out.

Harry scoffed "Me not gay I will show him" he looked thoughtful at Seamus who didn't know what to do. "Don't worry Seamus you're still my friend right" Harry asked

"Of course lets get ready" Seamus tried to keep Harry's mind off of it getting ready but that didn't work. Harry fumed and plotted while getting ready. He and Seamus went to breakfast together. They sat down and started eating when Harry looked around and realized Draco was watching him worriedly. He tried to smile back but he couldn't make his lips move. It was at that point that Ron walked in with Hermione trailing and sat down.

"I can't believe you Harry" Ron said. "How could you not tell me? You're not gay."

"Be quiet Ronald" Hermione ordered. "It's ok if you are Harry. I just wish you would have told me."

Harry tuned Ron out for a while holding Seamus hand. Finally he had enough. "Stop" he yelled. The whole hall looked at him "You don't believe me? Watch" he smirked and with Gryffindor boldness and slytherin cunning he stalked to the slytherin table grabbed a stunned Draco Malfoy and proceeded to kiss the living Daylights out of him. The hall was silent and even more stunned when Draco fisted his hand in Harry's hair. Harry started to relax a bit and broke off the kiss.

"What was that about" Draco whispered.

"You said you would be my release" then grinned wickedly and said loud enough for the rest of the hall to hear. "I think I need more of a release we should continue this some where more private" and pulled Draco from the room grinning.

……

That is how I came to be kissing Draco Malfoy and enjoying it. Neither of us will say that the coot was right we just finally decided to give the other a chance. The moral of the story is don't drink unknown substances. Just kidding. Always give someone a chance even if they seem like a prick.


End file.
